Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End
by nesacura
Summary: PostDeathly Hallows. This story takes place after the end of the seventh book, but BEFORE, the epilogue.
1. After The Storm

Hey people,

My name is Nesacura. And I am one of the coolest people ever. I am also a huge Harry Potter fan. After I read the seventh book, I decided to write about what happens after the book ended, but before the epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Beginning of the End**

**Chapter 1: After The Storm**

* * *

Harry woke up early in the morning, at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It really didn't seem like a week went by, since the battle with Voldemort, at Hogwarts. After a quick breakfast, he goes and wakes up Ron and Hermione. Hermione comes down and makes breakfast for her and Ron, while Harry gets the Daily Prophet, the local newspaper, to see what it says about him. Ron comes down the stairs to the kitchen and kisses Hermione.

"Good morning, Hermione. Where's Harry?" said Ron.

"He went to get the Daily Prophet." replied Hermione.

Harry enters the kitchen with the paper in his hands.

"Listen to this" said Harry excitedly.

* * *

**_The Boy Who Lived Defeats Voldemort:_**

_Over the past 3 years Lord Voldemort has been terrorizing the Wizarding World. He had control over the Ministry of Magic, and even almost completely destroyed the Order of the Phoenix. He killed many people. One in particular was famous dark wizard Grindelwald. Everyone thought his reign of terror would never end. Until The Boy Who Lived showed up at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after not being there the whole year. He formed an army to fight against Lord Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. Several in Potter's army died, including Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, And Colin Creevey. Harry's army, which included Minerva McGonagal, the Weasley family, and Rubeus Hagrid, fought a hard battle to keep the Death Eaters at bay. Before the battle ended, Neville Longbottom says he talked to Harry, while he was walking into the Forbidden Forest. When he was seen again he was being carried by Hagrid, and all the Death Eaters, and Voldemort, thought he was dead. But Harry shows he isn't when he appears from under the invisibility cloak to battle Voldemort. It wasn't a very long battle, and it ended when Voldemort, was lying on his back dead, from a back fired killing curse. All remaining Death Eaters ran off, but some of them were captured, two of which were, Yaxley, and Walden Macnair. We will continue to keep you posted on the remaining Death Eaters still at large._

* * *

"That's amazing." said Hermione, setting Ron's breakfast down in front of him. 

"Do you think they'll catch the rest of the Death Eaters." Asked Ron, starting to eat.

"I'm sure they will." Answered Harry.

"But what if some of them come looking for you." Ron said in a questioning tone.

"I took out their leader. Do you really think they'll come looking for me?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, they might try to get revenge." said Ron.

"Ron's right Harry." said Hermione.

Harry looks out the kitchen window at the sun rising in the sky. He watches birds fly through the sky.

"Kreacher!" shouted Harry, startling Ron and Hermione.

When Kreacher enters he looks tired, but walks up to Harry.

"Yes, master." Kreacher said.

"Go and find Pigwidgeon. I need to send a letter to someone." Harry told him.

"Yes, master" replied Kreacher.

Kreacher leaves the room and Harry looks at Ron and Hermione. Ron stares back with a look of confusion in his eyes. Since Harry defeated Voldemort they hadn't talked to anyone. Hermione looks at Ron then at Harry.

"Who are you going to write." asked Hermione

"George." Harry answered.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"I need some of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He told them.

When Kreacher returned, he was carrying Pigwidgeon. Harry took him from Kreacher and gave Kreacher a piece of bread.

"Thank you, master." Kreacher said, and then disappeared.

Harry left the room and went into his bedroom. When he was in there he grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill, and went back into the kitchen, where Ron and Hermione where just finishing there breakfast. Harry sat down at the table and started to write

_"Dear George,_

_I am writing because you told me if I ever wanted any of your products I could have them. So I need some of your best fireworks, because I am going to throw a party to celebrate the fall of Voldemort. If you can send them in the next letter. When I figure out a date for the party I will let you know. Harry"_

Harry folded the letter, and tied it to Pigwidgeon's claw. Then he went to open the window for him to fly out. Pigwidgeon left the house and Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him as he flew. Harry left the window and walked to the door of the house.

"I am going to visit Ginny. Do you guys want to come along?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I do" said Ron.

"Me too." agreed Hermione.

They walk out onto the front porch and disaperate to the Burrow so no muggles would see them. When they arrive at the Burrow, Arthur and Molly are sitting in the kitchen. Harry, Ron, and Hermione enter the room.

"Hello mum" Ron said.

* * *

Ok guys, that is the end of chapter one. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get it up ok. So please Read and Review. 


	2. A Visit To The Weasley's

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Visit To The Weasley's**

* * *

Arthur and Molly look up from their breakfast, and look around for the source of the voice. When they see Ron they jump up and run over to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione are standing.

"Ron, how are you." Molly said.

"Hello Harry, Hermione." Arthur said.

"Hello Mr. Weasley" said Harry.

As Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley, Ginny came running down the stairs, and up to Harry. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Hello, Harry!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Hi, Ginny." replied Harry, returning her hug.

Hermione walks up to Ginny, "Hey Ginny." she says, "how have you been?"

"I've been doing ok. How about you?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty good." replied Hermione.

"Where is Percy?" Ron asked.

"He's back at the Ministry, with Kingsley," answered Molly. "he left just an hour ago."

"Did you guys see the Daily Prophet, today" asked Hermione, "it mentions Harry."

"Yes we saw it." replied Arthur

"So Harry, how do you like your new house? Quite spacious for one person isn't it?" asked Ginny

"Actually, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are staying there with me, instead of at Bill and Fleur's." answered Harry.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, you three living together." said Ginny.

"It is" said Ron.

Molly and Arthur finish their breakfast, and clean off the table. They leave the kitchen and walk into the den. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione follow them.

"Harry, may I have a word with you in private, please?" asked Arthur

"O... Ok." replied Harry, confused.

Arthur exits the kitchen and Harry follows. He leads him into the backyard. Harry closes the door behind him. Arthur walks alittle ways away from the door, and Harry follows.

"Listen, Harry. Do you remeber the article in the Daily Prophet, about the Death Eaters that haven't been caught?" Arthur asked him.

"Yes, I do." replied Harry.

"Good. Because Molly and I, are thinking that they might come and try to find you. You must stay hidden, until, the rest of them are caught, if they do. Understand?" Arthur stated.

"Mr.Weasley, are you sure they will? Because I defeated Voldemort, you don't actually think they would, do you? Even if they do I'm not just going to stay hidden, because if I do, they might hurt someone I care about, and I will not let that happen again. Not after last time." Harry told him.

"I see. Well if they do come after you, keep Ron safe, will you? Because I cannot bear to lose another son." Arthur replied.

"Yes," Harry said, "I will, Mr.Weasley."

As Harry finished the sentence, the back door opened and Molly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione comes into the backyard.

Harry walks up to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Ginny, can I talk to Ron and Hermione alone?" asked Harry.

"Sure, Harry" Ginny replied.

Molly and Ginny go and join Mr.Weasley. While Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk into the house, and into Ron's room.

"What did you want to talk to us about, mate?" asked Ron.

"Your dad said the same thing you did Ron." said Harry "about how the Death Eaters might try to find me, to get revenge for Voldemort."

"Really," Hermione wondered, "what else did he say?"

"He told me to stay hidden, until, the rest of them are found." Harry told them.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he told him, that he was going to fight them, if they found him, right, Harry." Ron stated.

"Yes, I did. And I am going to fight them, if they find me. You guys can help if you want." Harry said.

"You know I will help you, mate." Ron told him.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Good. Oh, Ron. Your dad also told me to watch out for you. Because cannot bear to lose another son." Harry commented.

Ron went red in the face. "That sounds like him."

Harry got up to leave, but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, aren't you nervous?" she asked.

"Alittle, but I will have you guys with me, and anyone else that wants to help, except Ginny, because she must finish school." said Harry

After Harry said that he left the room, and Ron and Hermione followed him into the backyard once more. When they got out there, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny look at them.

"Well, we best be off. Gotta lot to do today." Harry told them.

"Okay, well come back and see us, anytime." Arthur stated.

"We will." Ron said.

"Bye." said Ginny.

"Bye." said Ron, Harry, and Hermione together. Then they all three disapperated.

They apperated on the front porch of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Once inside, Hermione asks Harry "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we could either stay here and wait for them to find us, or we could go try to find them, and help the ministry, put hem in Azkaban." answered Harry.

"I think we should try to find them." Ron said.

"Me too." said Harry.

"Fine," Hermione said, "we'll go find them."

* * *


	3. The Daily Prophet

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**

* * *

**

Over the next couple of days Harry, Ron, and Hermione all tried to think of where they should look first. Several places were brought up but neither of them thought they were good enough.

"How about Malfoy Manor?" suggested Ron.

"I don't think they would be there, after Lucius and Narcissa betrayed Voldemort, by not helping in the battle," Harry said, "they're probably mad at them too."

"Good point." replied Ron

"What about the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Don't you think the ministry would have already searched the grounds, for them, by now?" answered Ron.

"Well, we could try the Shreaking Shack," Harry suggested, "but, with Snape's ghost being there, I don't think they would stick around to long."

"What places are left?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should go to Malfoy Manor, and see if they will tell us anything." said Harry.

"Your not serious, are you?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes," Harry told them "I am."

"He's mental." Ron said

"No, Ron, I have an idea," Harry said, "we will make some Veritaserum Potion, if they won't tell us."

"Harry, a Veritaserum Potion is a lot of work, it takes a lot of work, and a lot of ingrediants." Hermione told him.

"Well, we have plenty of time to make it." Harry said

"But, it will take a lot of money, to get all the ingrediants." Hermione reminded him.

"Your forgeting one thing, Hermione." said Ron

"What's that?" Hermione asked, sounding confused.

"Harry's loaded." Ron said.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione laughed. Harry and Ron joined her.

Then a sudden tapping on the window stopped them. All three of them looked around, to find the sorce of the noise.

"Pigwidgeon is back." said Ron, as he went to open the window to let him in.

"Look, he has George's reply." Hermione said.

Harry took the letter from Pigwidgeon, and gave him a peice of bread. He opened it and read it.

"Harry,

Yes, you can have some of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, after all, it was you that got us started. I am sending you a box of our finest fireworks, they are brand new, with this letter. Don't forget to invite me to the party, when you have it. Oh, and how is Ron doing, Let me know, o.k. George"

Harry looked at Pigwidgeon, he had another box tied to his feet. Harry grabbed it and opened it.

"The new brand is called 'Weasley's Blast-Ended Poppers'. Harry said.

"Let me see them." Ron said.

Harry handed them to him.

"It says they are made from parts of real Blast-Ended Skwerts. It also has a caution for the first time ever," Ron said "it says 'Very explosive. Use with care.'"

"That's cool." said Hermione.

"I know." replied Harry.

"When do you think we should throw the party?" asked Ron

"I don't know," answered Harry, "maybe next week, sometime."

"How about next Friday?" asked Hermione.

"That is a good day." said Ron.

Let's send out the invitations, tomorrow." said Harry.

"I'm going to get the Daily Prophet." said Harry

Harry walks out on to the front porch, and picks up the Daily Prophet. "Hmm, let's see what it says." Harry reads an article, then runs into the house excitedly.

"Ron, Hermione, listen to this." said Harry, out of breath.

* * *

**_Minerva McGonagal: Named Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

_Minerva McGonagal was recently named Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. McGonagal was previously the Head of Gryffindor House, until she became the new Headmistress. After the death of Severus Snape, Minerva started taking control of Hogwarts School. So the Councilors, thought it right for Minerva to become the new Headmistress. There are no reports on who the new Head of Gryffindor house will be. Hogwarts is excepting applications for the job._

* * *

"Isn't that amazing news?" asked Harry. 

"Yes, it is." said Hermione.

"Hold on, in the article it said, that they were taking applications for the new head of Gryffindor House, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, so." said Harry, confused.

"So, what I am saying is that Harry should try to get that job," Ron said "after all, Harry is the best thing that came out of Gryffindor, since who knows when."

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"You really should, Harry." said Hermione

"Do you think I will get it if I do try out?" Harry wondered.

"Of course you will, mate." Ron commented.

"Ok, I'll do it then." Harry said.

The next day all three of them started making the invitations to the party. "I think we should send one to McGonagal, as well." Harry said.

"That's a good idea, mate." said Ron.

"Ok, so we have, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Ron's Family, Professor McGonagal, Hagrid, Kinglsey, Dedulus Diggle, and the Dursleys." said Hermione.

"Why are you sending an invitation to the Dursleys?" asked Ron.

"Because even though they were horrible to me, they still gave me a home, when my parents died." answered Harry.

"Are you sure they are gonna come?" asked Hermione.

"No, but I can at least send an invitation." said Harry.

After they made all of the invitations, Harry started to pick the all up. "I am going to Hogwarts today, to talk to McGonagal. While I am there I will give her, the invitation." he said.

Harry steps out onto the front porch, and concentrates really hard on disapperating. When he opens his eyes he is standing in front of Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. As he turns to walk up to the castle, he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey, Harry." said Neville. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Neville." Harry said. "I am on my way to Hogwarts to give Professor McGonagal an invitation to a party. I have one for you too."

Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out Neville's invitation. "Here, you go."

"Oh, thanks, Harry." Neville said. "When is it?"

"All the information is inside." Harry answered.

"Ok, well I'll see you later, then." said Neville, as he walked off.

"Bye." said Harry.

Harry turned again to go to the castle. As he go to the path to the castle, he stopped, and remembered the first time he came to Hogwarts, and with a smile on his face he walked up to the castle. When he got to the castle he noticed several different things. One of them were the number of graves that were in the schoolyard. Another was a statue. Harry walked up to the graves, and notices that they are the graves of the people that died in the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry walks up to two particular graves. And he reads them.

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Died in Battle of Hogwarts. Remus was killed by Antonin Dolohov._

_Fred Weasley_

_Died in Battle of Hogwarts. Fred was killed in an explosion caused by Augustus Rookwood and Bellatrix Lestrange._

"What are you doing here, Potter?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry turned around and smiled. "Hello, Professor."


	4. A Hogwarts Visit

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**A Hogwarts Visit.**

* * *

"Hello, Potter." said McGonagal. Why are you here?" 

"I came to congratulate you, for becoming the new headmistress." said Harry, "And also to give you this."

Harry hands her the invitation. She takes it from him.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's an invitation, to a party." Harry replied.

"A party for what?" McGonagal asked him.

"To celebrate my victory over Voldemort. And also to celebrate you becoming Hogwarts Headmistress." Harry told her.

"I don't know if I will be able to make, because I am really busy." McGonagal said.

"That's fine, but if you can make it, all the information is inside." Harry replied.

"Ok, thanks Potter." McGonagal said.

"No problem." Harry said. "Oh, Professor?"

"Yes, Potter?" said McGonagal.

"I would like to try for the Head of Gryffindor House." answered Harry.

"Very well, follow me, Potter." she told him.

She led him into the castle, and to the spiral staicase leading to her office.

"Chocolate Frog" said McGonagal. And the statue of the gargoyle moved to let them onto the staircase.

Once they were in the office Harry noticed a few different things. The Pensieve was off in a corner, the real sword of Gryffindor hung behind her desk, and the portrait of Severus Snape was also behind her desk. McGonagal walks behind the desk, and sits down.

"Sit." she told Harry pointing to a chair.

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, sitting down.

"Now, before we get started, I have something to give you." she told him.

"What is it?" Harry wondered.

"I know Professor Dumbledore, left you the sword of Gryffindor in his will." she said, taking it off the wall. "So, in honor of him, I am going to give you this sword. Use it wisely."

"Thanks, Professor." said Harry, excitedly.

"Now, on to the Gryffindor House." McGonagal said. "What made you decide to try to get the position?"

"Well, Ron, Hermione, and me saw the article in the Daily Prophet. And Ron and Hermione thought I should try to get the job." Harry told her.

"I see." she said. "The truth is Potter, I told them to put that in the article, because I wanted you to come and try to get this position."

"You did?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I want you to have the position." she said

"Really! I don't have to answer any questions?" Harry said, surprised.

"You all ready did." she said

"That was the only question, I needed to answer?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and one other thing." said McGonagal.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"I want you to be a teacher here, as well." she said.

"WHAT! Really? Which one?" Harr asked, almost falling backward out of his chair.

"I want you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." McGonagal told him.

"OK. But I might have to leave sometimes, because Ron Hermione, and me, are going to try to find the rest of the Death Eaters. And help the ministry put them in Azkaban." Harry told her.

"Ok, then I will take over as Head of Gryffindor House while you are away. And I will find someone to take your classes while you are away as well." said McGonagal.

"Thanks, Professor. I won't let you down." Harry said

"I know you won't Potter." she told him.

"Well, I gotta go. I am going to visit Hagrid." Harry said.

"OK. Potter." said McGonagal.

Harry gets up, picks up the sword, and leaves McGonagal's office. Before Harry goes to visit Hagrid, He stops by the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. "I will be teaching in this room. I will show the young students how I defeated Voldemort, without even casting on death curse, at him." Harry leaves the room and runs up the Grand Staircase, to the Gryffindor Commom Room. "I will be the head of this house, also. I must go tell Hagrid the good news." And Harry turns on his heel, and sets off toward Hagrids house. When He Gets there he knocks on the door. "Come in." says a voice. Harry opens the door.

"Hello, Hagrid." said Harry.

Hagrid looks around startled, and sees Harry in the doorway.

"Hello, 'Arry." said Hagrid. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I have some great news, Hagrid." Harry said excitedly.

"What is it, Harry." Hagrid asked.

"I am going to be the new Head of Gryffindor House, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry tod him.

"That's wonderful, 'Arry, or should I say Professor Potter." Hagrid said, jokingly.

Harry laughed. "Are you going to be teaching Care for Magical Creatures, again?"

"You bet, I am" Hagrid answered

"That's good." said Harry. "Who better to have, than someone who has many different magical creatures as pets?"

"Oh, that reminds me" said Hagrid, "follow me, 'Arry."

Hagrid leads Harry around to the back of his house. "Do you see it?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah, what is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a baby thestral." Hagrid told him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry wanted to know.

"It's a girl." said Hagrid. "I named her Lily. After your mom, 'Arry."

"Oh." said Harry.

"I have something else to show you." Hagrid told him. "Come 'ere."

Hagrid goes into his house, and Harry follows him.

"Hagrid, is that an egg?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It is." said Hagrid, excited.

"What kind of egg is it?" asked Harry.

"It's a Hungarian Horntail egg." Hagrid answered.

"Hagrid, a Hungarian Horntail almost killed me in my fourth year. You expect me to be staying at Hogwarts while there is another one around?!" said Harry

Harry had known Hagrid to have many pets, but he didn't expect him to have a baby Hungarian Horntail.

"We'll I'll raise him to be a good dragon." Hagrid said.

"Ok. Well I better be getting back home." Harry told him. "Oh, yeah, Hagrid here."

Harry handed Hagrid the invitation. "What's this" he asked.

"An invitation to a party. I hope you can make it. All the information is inside." said Harry

"Ok, I'll try to make it." Hagrid told him.

"O.K. Bye." said Harry.

"Bye, 'Arry." said Hagrid.

Harry walked down the path until he got to Hogsmeade, where he would be able to Apparate. He didn't see the dark figure, walking in the shadows, who looked his way when he heard a pop.


	5. The Dream

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**The Dream**

* * *

Harry appeared on the front steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When he opens the door he does not see anyone in the house. 

"Ron! Hermione! Are you here?" Harry called excitedly.

He walked into the kitchen "Ron, Hermione." He called.

Harry walked over to the table and found a note on it.

_"Dear Harry,_

_Ron, and I went into town to deliver the invitations to the people. We will also pick up some stuff for the party. We should be back before long._

_Hermione."_

Harry set the note down on the table, then headed upstairs to his room. When he got up to his room, he laid down on his bed, and before long he was asleep.

He was sitting in a strange room. several people were, sitting around him talking. "Fred," one of the people said, "you have been following him haven't you."

"Yes, Sirius," Fred told him.

"And?," asked Lupin.

"He decided to go looking for the rest of the Death Eaters." Fred replied

"I thought so." Albus said. "That is just like Harry."

"Do you think he will find them all?" asked James.

"Of course, he will," Moody said, "He's your son James."

"He's right," said Lily, "I know he can."

"But, he doesn't know where to look." said Fred

"I know someone, who knows where their hiding places are." Sirius said.

"Who," asked Tonks.

"Me," said Snape, "he was talking about me."

"That's right, Severus." replied Sirius, "I was talking about you, and your Death Eater self."

"You know I was still being a Death Eater on Dumbledore's orders, Sirius." Snape said angrilly

"Yes, I do." Sirius told him. "But I still have my doubts."

"That's enough." said Albus. "Now, Snape do you know where their hideouts are?"

"Yes," replied Snape.

"Where." asked Tonks

"There are many." Severus said.

"Tell us." said Lupin.

"One of them, is hidden deep within the Forbidden Forest," Snape told them, "So deep most people get tired of looking for it."

"How deep into it, is it?" asked James.

"It's almost on the other side of the Forbidden Forest." Snape answered. "But you need to enter the forest from the Hogwarts Grounds, or you won't be able to make it to it."

"If someone found it, how would they get in." asked Lily.

"Like most things in Hogwarts, you need a password." said Snape.

"Do you know the password?" asked Sirius.

"Of course I do!" said Snape. "I have been in there many times before."

"Can you tell us what it is?" asked Albus.

"Yes," said Snape. "The password is..."

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron, and Hermione calling his name. "I'm up here." called Harry half awake.

Ron and Hermione came into his room, "Hello, mate." said Ron

"Did you deliver all the invitations?" asked Harry

"All but one, we couldn't find Neville's" said Hermione.

"I gave it to him earlier." said Harry.

"Oh." said Ron.

"Why are you up here?" asked Hermione

"I was sleeping." said Harry. "I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione, confused.

Harry told them about his dream. He told them about Snape, Lupin Sirius, Dumbledore, his mom, his dad, Tonks, Fred, and Moody. He told them about the secret hideout deep in the Forbidden Forest, and he told them about how and where to get into it. He also told them that you need a password to get into the hideout, just like most places in Hogwarts.

"What is the passowrd, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, I woke up before, I heard what it was." Harry told her.

"Well, you gotta go back to sleep, then mate." said Ron, "Go on then, crawl in bed and get that password!"

"Ron!" said Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron

"You can't just go forcing Harry to go to sleep." said Hermione. "He has to be tired first. Right, Harry."

"Yeah." said Harry.

"O.K. Fine." said Ron.

"Let's all go down stairs for lunch." said Harry. "I'll tell you about, when I went to Hogwarts."

"Ok, let's go." said Hermione.

Harry headed down to the dining room followed by Ron and Hermione. "Kreacher." he called

A faint pop, followed by a toad-like voice "Yes, master?" asked Kreacher.

"Will you make lunch for Ron, Hermione, and myself, please?" Harry asked.

"Yes, master, right away." replied Kreacher.

"Thank you Kreacher." said Hermione.

As Kreacher walked kitchen, Harry started telling them about when he went to Hogwarts. "It's looks different, than it did when we were going to school there." he said. "There are tombstones everywhere, with all the people that died, in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I only actually looked at two of them." said Harry. "I was walking around when I came up to them."

"Who's were they?" asked Ron.

"Fred, and Lupin." said Harry. "While I was there, McGonagal found me, I gave her the invitation to the party and the I told her I came to apply for the Head of Gryffindor House."

"Then what happened?" asked Hermione.

"I followed her into her office, and she told me that the only reason she put that article in there, was to get me to come and apply for the job." Harry told them.

"So that was a good thing we told you go get the job then, huh." said Ron

"Yeah, and that's not all." Harry said. "She also wants me to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"That's wonderful, Harry." said Hermione.

"Wait a minute," said Ron "what are you gonna do about the Death Eaters then?"

"I told McGonagal about our plan." Harry told him. "She said when I have to leave, she will take over as Head of Gryffindor House, and she also said that she will find someone to teach the class while I'm away."

"O.K. So that is taken care of," said Hermione. "Now we need to work on the more important matters."

"Such as?" asked Ron.

"The Death Eaters, Ronald!" cried Hermione.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." said Ron.

"Well, like I said, I know the location of one of the hideouts, but I don't know the password to get in to it." said Harry.

"Maybe, next time you sleep, the dream will continue, and you will figure out the password then." suggested Ron.

"It's a possibility." said Hermione.

"Let's hope." said Harry. "Oh, and I went to talk to Hagrid today as well."

"Really, what is he up to?" asked Hermione

"Well he is teaching Care for Magical Creatures again." Harry told them. "I also gave him his invitation."

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"He said he will try to make it." said Harry. "Oh, he also has two new pets."

"Oh No! What are they this time." asked Ron.

"One of them in a baby Thestral, named Lily." Harry said, "and the other is a Hungarian Horntail egg. He hasn't named it yet, though."

"He is going to have a Hungarian Horntail as a pet?" asked Ron

"Yeah, it's going to be a crazy year at Hogwarts." said Harry. "Oh, I have something to show you."

Harry leaves the room, walks upstairs into his room, and grabs the Sword of Gryffindor from out of the corner, then goes back downstairs into the dining room.

"Harry, is that the real sword." asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it is. McGonagal gave it to me." Harry answered.

"I thought Griphook had it." said Ron.

"I suppose she got it from him somehow." Harry said. "Oh well, At least I got it back though."

Kreacher enters the dining room carrying three plates, and sets them down on the table. "Here, master."

"Thanks, Kreacher." said Harry.

They all sat at the table eating lunch, and talking about their past years at Hogwarts, and asking Harry what he was gonna do as a teacher first.

"I don't know." said Harry. "I'll have to teach the first years about the basic spells, like _Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus, Expelliarmus,_ and some other ones."

"That would be a good first lesson." said Hermione.

* * *


	6. The Party

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**The Party**

* * *

Harry woke up on the day of the party. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hello, Hermione." said Harry. "How much time do we have before the party?" 

"We have about an hour, before we have to leave." answered Hermione.

"Is Ron still asleep?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but he better get up soon if he is going to go with us." said Hermione.

"I'll go wake him up." said Harry.

"Ok, thanks Harry." said Hermione.

Harry walks upstairs to Ron's room, and knockes on the door. "Ron," he called. "Ron, get up." No answer came from Ron's room. Harry opens the door, and sees Ron still asleep on his bed. Harry walks in to wake him up, and starts to look around the room. Ron has posters of his favorite Quidditch team, The Chuddley Cannons, on his wall. He also has newspaper clippings on his wall, the clippings are talking about the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry didn't remeber seeing anything in the _Daily Prophet_ about it, and now he knew why. Ron woke up before Harry, and cut them out of the paper. Ron wakes up, and seeing Harry, is startled out of bed.

"Bloody Hell, Harry." said Ron. "Why are you in here?"

"Hermione wanted me to come wake you up." answered Harry "Where did you get all these newspaper clippings from?"

"Oh, those I got those out of _The Quibbler. _Ron told him.

"How did you get _The Quibbler_?" asked Harry.

"I have a subscrition to it." Ron said. "I leave my window open so an owl can deliver it to me every morning."

"So these are from _The Quibbler_?" asked Harry.

"Yep." said Ron. "Why?"

"No reason." said Harry. "I was just wondering why there aren't any article on it in the _Daily Prophet._"

"I don't know." said Ron. "Anyway, let's go down to breakfast."

"Ok, let's go." replied Harry.

Harry and Ron head down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Hello, Hermione." said Ron.

"Hello, Ron." said Hermione. "It's about time you got up. We have to leave in 45 minutes. So hurry up and eat, then go get changed."

"Yes, Mum.!" said Ron, holding back laughter.

Harry and Ron quickly finish their breakfasts, then head upstairs to get ready to leave for the party, which was to take place at The Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, Ron, hurry up, will you?" called Hermione impatiently.

"Ok, we're hurrying." called Harry.

"We're not gonna be late." said Ron. "And besides, if we are late, the party can't start without the person throwing the party."

"I know, but I wanna get there early." said Hermione.

"O.K. We're ready." Harry said. "Let's go."

They head downstairs, and walk onto the front porch and they all three apparate into an alley close to The Leaky Cauldron, so no muggles would see them. Harry starts walking out of the alley toward the street leading the way. Hermione and Ron are following close behind him. Behind them across the street from the alley, a black hooded figure, starts to follow them. When Harry reaches The Leaky Cauldron, he opens the door and goes in. Several others are already there. When Hermione and Ron come inside they notice so as well.

"Hello, everyone." Harry said

"Hello, Harry." said Neville and Luna at the same time.

"Hello, Harry dear." said Molly Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs.Weasley."

"Hey, Harry." George called, from across the room.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to wait outside for everyone else." said Hermione.

"Ok." replied Harry.

"Where is Mr.Weasley?" asked Harry.

"He is on his way." said Molly. "He is at work."

"Is Ginny here too?" asked Harry

"Yes, she is over at that table." said Mrs.Weasley, pointing to a table in the corner.

"Can I go talk to her?" asked Harry.

"Of course, dear." said Molly.

Harry walks away, and heads over to the table where Ginny is sitting and sits down. "Hello Ginny."

"Oh, Hello Harry." answered Ginny.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" He asked.

"I was waiting on you." said Ginny.

"What for?" Harry asked

"Does it seem a little wierd that Fred isn't here." Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Harry wanted to know

"Well, it seems a little weird that we are partying, for your victory in over You-Know-Who, in a battle Fred died in." Ginny told him.

"I see what you mean." said Harry "But, if I know Fred like I think I do, wouldn't he want it this way."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well, wouldn't Fred want us to celebrate the victory over Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I guess." said Ginny

"And wouldn't he want us to remember him for who he was," asked Harry "Not for how he died?"

"Your right, Harry. Thanks." Ginny said.

"Hello, Mr.Potter." said Tom the barkeep.

"Oh, hello Tom." said Harry.

"I am closing the bar today, just for your party." Tom told him.

"You don't have to do that." Harry told him

"Oh no, I insist." Tom replied.

"Oh, Ok then. Thanks." said Harry.

"Not a problem at all, for you Mr.Potter." Tom told him. And he walks off.

A few minutes later, Harry hears a familiar voice outside the bar. "I can't believe we actually came to this place." said the voice.

"I wanted to." said another familiar voice.

"That is why we came." said yet another familiar voice. "We came because Dudders wanted to."

"But there is going to be a lot of his kind here." said Vernon.

"His kind saved my life, and yours." said Dudley.

"We know they did." said Petunia.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs.Dursley." said Ron

"Welcome to The Leaky Cauldron." said Hermione

The door opened and Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley walked through the door. Everyone including Harry, and Tom stared at them. Harry walks over to them. "Hello, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley."

"Hello, Harry." said Dudley. "It took a lot of time to get them to come here." said Dudley.

"How many more are coming?" asked Vernon.

"What?" asked Harry.

"How many more of your kind are coming?" he asked again.

"Shouldn't be very many." replied Harry.

"Good." said Petunia.

Molly George and Ginny walked up to Harry.

"Hello, Dursleys." said George.

The Dursley's just stared at him.

"You are one of those people that busted into our house that time 3 years ago." said Vernon

"Yeah." said George.

The Durlsey's stared at him, harder. George just turned and walked away.

"You, boy. How long do we have to be here?" asked Vernon.

"You can leave whenever you want." Harry told them

"Well then," said Vernon, "I wanna go now." And he turns toward the door.

"But I want to stay." said Dudley.

"Yes, of course we'll stay." said Petunia. "Anything for Dudders."

A few minutes later, Harry is talking to the Dursleys. When they hear another familiar voice. "'Ello, 'Ermione. Ron." said the voice.

"Hello, Hagrid." said Ron and Hermione together. "Go on in."

The door opens and Hagrid bends down and walks in.

The Dursleys look at him scared, because the last time they met, he had busted down their door in the lighthouse. Hagrid walks by and stares down at them. "'Ello, 'Arry." he said.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry said. "Why don't you go have a drink at the bar?"

"All righ' I will." said Hagrid, looking again at the Dursleys.

A second later, Harry hears another voice. "Hello Ms.Granger, Mr.Weasley." it said

"Oh, Hello McGonagal, I see you've made it." said Hermione.

"Yes, I've made it." said Proffesor McGonagal.

"Go on in." said Ron.

Proffesor McGonagal walks through the door and looks at everyone that is there.

"Oh, 'Ello, Minerva." said Molly.

"Hello, Molly." said McGonagal.

The door opens and Ron, Hermione, and Arthur Weasley walk through. "Ok, Harry, everyone is here." said Hermione.

The party starts, people are talking, drinking, having a good time, for the first time in a while.

"I am going to let the fireworks off, that I got from George, now." said Harry. "I need people to clear an area for them."

Hagrid and George start clearing tables and chairs out of the way. "'Arry, come 'ere." said Hagrid.

Harry goes over to where Hagrid and George are. "What is it?"

"'Arry, why are those Dursleys 'ere?" Hagrid asked.

"I invited them." Harry told him.

"Why?" asked George.

"Because even though they were horrible to me growing up, they still gave me a home. And i had to do something." Harry said.

"All right." said George.

Harry walks over to where he was and Hagrid and George continue to clear an area.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" asked Harry. "Stand back everyone."

Everybody moves back, and Harry lights the fireworks. They go up into the air and explode into magnificent colors of gold and silver, red and green, blue and violet, white and crome, and yellow and orange. They go on like this for about twenty minutes or so. When they finally die down applause goes through the entire room. Then the door opens and the black hooded figure steps into the room. Nobody can see who it is because all the lights were turned off for the fireworks. But everyone stared at the doorway.

"Sorry, we are closed today." said Tom the barkeep.

The hooded figure just stood in the doorway, staring at everyone. Finally after finding Harry, he closed the door and left. When the door closes Harry moves over to Ron and Hermione. "Follow me." he said.

Harry leads Ron and Hermione up the stairs and into a room. "Did you guys feel anything when that thing came into the bar?"

"No, why?" asked Ron.

"Cause I did." replied Harry.

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Like despair, hatred, and sorrow all at the same time." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but I could tell it was looking for me, then when it found me, that is when those feelings came." said Harry.

"That's not good, Harry" said Hermione. "It could have been a Death Eater."

"If it was a Death Eater don't you think he would have disquised himself as something different, then in a black cloak? said Ron

"Ron we are in the muggle part of London. He could have put a simple Invisibility Spell on himself, so no muggles would see him." replied Hermione.

"That's a good point." said Ron.

"So that means the Death Eaters are looking for me, then. Right?" asked Harry.

"It appears so." said Hermione. "Anyway, let's head back downstairs."

"O.K. Let's go." said Harry.

Harry gets up and leaves the room, followed by Ron and Hermione. When they get downstairs Dudley runs up to Harry. "Why did the door open?" he asked.

"It was someone looking for me." replied Harry.

"But I didn't see anyone." said Dudley.

"He made it to where no muggles would be able to see him." Harry told him.

"If he was looking for you, why didn't he come talk to you then?" asked Dudley.

"He wasn't a friendly wizard. Now, Dudley, I want you, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia to go back to where you were staying, before the party." Harry told him.

"But I wanna stay." Dudley said.

"Dudley, I need you to do this. Now is not a good time for you to be around me. So go please." Harry said.

"O.K. I'll tell them." said Dudley walking off toward his parents.

When he got there Vernon looked at him. "What did you talk to him about?" he asked.

"We have to go, now." Dudley told them.

"Dudley, why are in such a big hurry?" asked Petunia.

"I'll tell you later, but now Harry said we have to go, so I'm going." Dudley said. And he turns to leave. Vernon and Petunia quickly follow.

"Harry!" called Mr.Weasley "Come over here."

Harry walks over to Mr.Weasley. "Yes, Mr.Weasley."

"Harry." said Mr.Weasley, quiet enough so that nobody but Harry could hear him. "That was a Death Eater."

"I know." replied Harry.

"Then you know that that means they are looking for you." said Arthur.

"Yes." said Harry.

"You must always be watching, everywhere you go."

"I will Mr.Weasley." said Harry.

"If you are walking somewhere," said Arthur, "and you see someone that looks like they are a Death Eater, or if they look suspicious, you must Apparate back to your house and wait there for a while. O.K. Harry."

"O.K. Mr.Weasley. I will. Thanks." said Harry.

Ron and Hermione came up to Harry. "What are we gonna do, mate?" asked Ron.

"We are going to finish the party." said Harry, smiling.

The party comtinued, and every now and then Harry could hear people talking about his defeat over Voldemort, or the Death Eater who appeared in the doorway. When the party was over, everybody told Harry that they had a good time. before they all left Harry told them the news he had.

"I have some news to share with everyone." he said. "I am going to be the new Head of Gryffindor House."

Applause and cheers went throughout the room. "Also," said Harry, "I am going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Even more cheers and applause went through the bar.

"Congratulations!" called Molly Weasley.

"Thank you," said Harry. "I was appointed by none other the the new Headmistress of the school, Minerva McGonagal!" Harry told them.

Cheers and applause spread through the room once more.

"I want to thank everybody for coming." Harry told them all, "You can all go back to your houses now, Ron, Hermione, and I gotta go. We will see you all soon."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione leave the bar, and walk into the alleyway where they Apparated to. Befor they Appareted back to Harry's house, Harry looked around to see if anyone was following him. seeing that nobody was, they Apparated back to Harry's front porch. They all walk inside, and Harry goes into the kitchen. "I have an idea." he told them

"What is it?" asked Ron.


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**The Plan**

* * *

"Follow me." said Harry. 

Ron and Hermione follows Harry into the kitchen. Harry sits down at the table and starts telling them his idea.

"I am going to send a letter to McGonagal." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I am going to ask her to send me a picture of Professor Snape." Harry answered. "So he can tell me all the information on the Death Eaters that I want to know."

"Good idea, Harry." said Hermione.

"I am going to ask Snape for the password to get into the hideout." Harry said.

"Do you think he'll give it to you?" asked Ron.

"It's worth a try." said Harry.

Harry runs upstairs and into his room where, he grabs a piece of parchment and a quill. Then he runs back downstairs, and into the kitchen, sits down at the table and begins to write.

_"Professor McGonagal,_

_I am writing to ask you if you can send me a picture of Professor Snape. I need this picture, so I can find out any information on the Death Eaters I need to know. Including the password to get into the hideout in the Forbidden Forest._

_Harry."_

When he is done writing, he goes back upstairs and into Ron's room to fetch Pigwidgeon. Pigwidgeon is perch in his cage, Harry walks over to him, and takes him out of his cage.

"I need you to take, this note to Professor McGonagal, at Hogwarts." said Harry, tying the note to his foot.

Pigwidgeon, hooted in agreement, and flew out of the open window.

Harry goes back downstairs, and walks into the kitchen. "The letter is on it's way." he said, entering the kitchen.

"Do you think she will send you one?" asked Ron

"She should, I mean, she already knows why I want it." said Harry.

"Do you think Snape's picture will tell you what you want to know?" asked Hermione.

"I hope so." said Harry. "If not then I'll either have to see if I can get it from a dream, or I'll Have to go to the Malfoys."

"The Malfoy's!" said Hermione. "Harry, are you crazy? The Malfoy's hate you."

"Yeah, but when I was in the woods after Voldemort thought he killed me," Harry told them. "he told Narcissa, to go and check to see if I was actually dead. When she came over to me, she could tell I was still alive, but she asked me if Draco was in the castle. I told her he was, and she got up and told Voldemort I was dead. So I think that they were planning to betray Voldemort, ever since he put Draco in danger. And besides, it's worth a try anyway isn't it?"

"So Narcissa Malfoy saved your life then, right Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, basically." replied Harry. "So I will probably go to the Malfoy's too. First, I will get under the Invisibility Cloak, and listen by there window to see if they say anything about me."

"Harry, are you serious?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Harry.

"It's just hard to believe, that a Malfoy would actually save your life." said Hermione.

"Oh, that's what you were talking about." said Ron.

"Yes. What else would I be talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Well, most of the time you are trying to keep me from doing something like this." said Harry.

"Oh... Well... Um." said Hermione. "It's just that, we need to figure out what that password is."

"All right, so as soon as I get Snape's picture, I asked him for any information he can give me." said Harry. "And if he can't give me any, then I will go to the Malfoy's and see if I can get anything from them."

"What if they won't give you any information?" asked Ron.

"Then I will, have to catch up on some sleep." said Harry.

Over the next few days, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited for the reply from Mcgonagal. They got some letters from the Weasley's, Hagrid, and some of the few remaining Order members, but tht did not get a reply from, McGonagal.

"Maybe the mail got lost." thought Ron.

"Oh, come on, Ron." said Hermione. "Maybe McGonagal is to busy to write back, just yet."

"Hermione's right Ron." said Harry. "She does have to fix up the school from the battle that was held there. Then she has to get some new teachers, and find a teacher to replace me, while I'm away hunting Death Eaters."

"So it'll probably be awhile before we get a reply then?" asked Ron.

"Probably." said Hermione.

"Well, that is just great." said Ron.

"It's fine, Ron." said Hermione.

"No, Hermione, it's not." said Ron, upset. "There was already a Death Eater that came into the bar during the party, so we know they are looking for Harry. And now we gotta wait for a reply from Professor McGonagal. We can't wait to long or more Death Eaters might try to find Harry."

"How do we even know that was a Death Eater?" asked Hermione. "It could have been just somebody in a black cloak. and..."

"Oh, yeah Hermione." said Ron, cutting her off. "It could have been somebody in a black cloak. How many people do see just walking around in black cloaks?"

"None. But..." said Hermione.

"My point exactly." said Ron, cutting her off again.

"Ron" said Hermione, sounding angry. "even if it was a Death Eater, why didn't he try to attack Harry?"

"Probably because of all the other wizards in the room." said Harry.

"Yeah, and if he would have attacked Harry, the other wizards would have attacked him before he could go anywhere." said Ron.

"Yeah, you guys are probably right." said Hermione.

Then they heard a knock at the door.


	8. Neville's News and Harry's Mission

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

**Neville's News and Harry's Mission**

* * *

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Who could that be?" he asked. 

"Not a Death Eater, because none of them know how to find the house." said Hermione.

"Let's go." said Ron.

Harry heads out of the kitchen followed by Ron, and Hermione. He goes to the front door, and stands there, waiting for another knock. The knock comes again after a few minutes. "Harry, open up!" said a familiar voice, in an excited tone.

"Neville?" asked Hary.

"Yes, Harry open up." said Neville.

Harry opened up the door and saw Neville standing on the porch. "Did anyone see you come up to the house?"

"I don't think so, no." said Neville. "Why?"

"Because the Death Eaters are looking for him, and they will try to follow anybody that has a connection to Harry, to try find him. Especially if the took part in the Battle of Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"Is that true, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yes, Neville it is." said Harry.

"What are you going to do about it." Neville wanted to know.

"I don't think I can tell you Neville." said Harry.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure." answered Harry.

"Why did you come here, Neville?" asked Hermione, changing the subject.

"I came to tell you guys, something." Neville told them.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"McGonagal came to my house the other day, and she told me something." he said

"What did she say?" asked Harry.

"She told me, that she wanted me to teach Herbology, at Hogwarts." Neville told them

"That's wonderful, Neville." said Hermione. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Hermione." said Neville. "I would have been here sooner, but I sort've forgot where it was."

"Just like Neville." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Quiet, Ron." snapped Hermione.

"Ears like an elephant, that one." Ron whispered to Harry pointed in Hermione's direction.

"I know." said Harry, holding back laughter.

"Very funny Ronald!" said Hermione, impatiently. "Come into the kitchen Neville."

Hermione leads Neville into the kitchen, Harry and Ron follow. "Sit down." said Hermione.

Ron sits down. "Not you, Ron. I was talking to Neville." said Hermione.

"I'm fine. Thank you." said Neville. "I really have to get back home."

"No, you can stay here, for awhile if you want to." said Harry. "We have plenty of room."

"Are you sure?" asked Neville.

"We insist." said Hermione.

"Well, I guess I could stay for a couple of nights." said Neville.

"We can work on different magic, too." said Hermione.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"While you guys were sleeping the other day, I went to Diagon Alley." Hermione told them.

"What did you go there for?" asked Ron.

"I went there because I wanted to see if they had any new books." replied Hermione.

"Did they?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, I got two new books." Hermione told them. "Igot _Advanced Magic for the Advanced Wizards, level 1,_ and _Advanced Magic for the Advanced Wizards, level 2._"

"Where are they Hermione?" asked Harry.

"In my room." Hermione said.

"Can I see them?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Hermione, and she turned, and headed up the stairs to go into her room. When she got into her room, she glanced out the window and saw a black hooded figure walking n the yard. She ducks down, and crawls over to the window to look out to see what it is doing. The hooded figure stops and stares up at the house. "Don't panic, Hermione." she thought to herself. "They don't know how to get in." She just sat there staring out the window. She lost track of time, and before long Harry, Ron, and Neville are in her room. Harry walks over to her and kneels down. "What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked.

"OH!, Harry you scared me." said Hermione, startled. "Look out the window Harry."

Harry looks out the window, and sees the hooded figure. "He's back." Harry said.

"Who's back?" asked Ron.

"Come and look." said Harry.

Ron and Neville go over to the window and look out. "It's a Death Eater." said Neville.

"Yeah." said Ron.

"What is he doing?" asked Neville.

"There were about six of them doing this same thing when Voldemort was in power." Harry told him. "He is trying to find the way into the house."

The black hooded figure turns and runs off. "What is he doing?" asked Ron. "You don't think he saw us do you?"

"No, you have to see the house, to see those in it." said Hermione.

"Then why did he run?" asked Neville.

They got answer before long, because the ground outside was getting frozen. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville look at each other then back out the window. The sky was starting to get dark even though the sun was still up. Soon, it felt like the happiness was being sucked out of them. "Look," Harry said, as a different hooded figure, this time floating, came into view below the window. "It's a Dementor." The dementor, turned and looked toward Harry. He suddenly felt very sad. Then the dementor floated in the direction of the Death Eater.

"The dementor saw me." Harry said. "I don't know how, but he did."

"Are you sure, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." Harry answered. "I've had encounters with some before, I know when they look at me."

"But how could he see you?" asked Neville.

"I don't know." said Harry. "Anyway Hermione, do you have those books?"

"Yes, here they are." said Hermione, handing Harry two books with red and blue covers.

"Let's go down stairs and look at the first one." said Harry, heading for the door.

Once downstairs, Harry went into the kitchen followed by Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Harry sat down at the table, and Ron, Hermione, and Neville pulled up chairs beside him to look at the book.

"I looked at it a little." said Hermione. "But not much."

"That's not like you," said Ron, "are you sick, Hermione?"

"No! I'm not sick." said Hermione, angrily, "I just haven't had time to."

"Calm down," said Harry, "I can't concentrate." Harry was looking at a complicated disillusionment charm.

"I want to get this one." he said. "Ok, what I have to do is, use the basic swish-and-flick method with the wand, concentrate really hard and say _ephemeral_. I'm gonna try it."

Harry stood up walked away from the table, moved his wand in the correct movement, and uttered _ephemeral_. The first time only part of him disappeared. The second time part of him disappeared again, he kept trying, until he got it right, and he completely disappeared.

"Harry, you did it." said Hermione, when he reappeared.

"I did?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, mate. it took a couple of tries, but you finally got it right." said Ron.

"I wanna try it." said Neville.

"We will all have to master this one, and all the others, if we are going to do this." said Harry.

"Do what?" asked Neville.

"I'll tell you later." said Harry.

Over the next few days Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all practiced the _ephemeral _charm. They practiced a few hours each day, until they all got it right.

"Ok, Neville." said Harry. "I will tell you what we have planned."

"Ok." said Neville.

"Me, Ron, and Hermione are going to go try to find all the rest of the Death Eaters that are still alive, and help the Ministry put them in Azkahban." said Harry. "We already know that they are looking for me, because of the two we saw. One was in the bar, during the party, and the other, was in my yard. We are going to have to try and find some the hideouts, of the Death Eaters. We know where one of them is. It is deep within the Forbidden Forest. But we need a password to get in."

"How do you know?" asked Neville.

"I had a dream, with all the dead Order members, talking about it." said Harry.

"Then what is the password?" asked Neville.

"I woke up before I found out what it was." Harry told him. "So I sent a letter to McGonagal, and I asked her to send me a picture of Snape so I can ask him what the password is."

"And what if she doesn't send you one?" asked Neville.

"Then I will have to go to The Malfoy's house and see if I can get any information on the Death Eaters.

"Then I want to help you with this." said Neville. "I will find someone to replace me whille we are away. And when we are not away, then Ron, and Hermione can come up to the school, and all four of us can look in the Forbidden Forest for this hideout."

"That sounds good to me," said Harry. "What do you guys think?"

"It sounds great." said Hermione and Ron together.


	9. More New Spells

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

**More New Spells**

* * *

Over the next two weeks Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione all worked on mastering the spell they had learned. They were in the middle of practice when they heard a tap on the window. Harry who just reappeared turned to look at the source of the noise, and saw Pigwidgeon sitting outside the window with a roll of parchment, and an envelope tied to his foot. Harry goes over to the window and opens it, allowing Pigwidgeon to come into the house. Harry unties the letter and the envelope from Pigwidgeon's foot. When Harry looked at it he saw that is was from Professor McGonagal.

"She wrote back!" said Harry, excitedly.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"McGonagal wrote back." said Harry, again.

"What did she say?" asked Ron.

Harry took the letter and started to read it.

_"Mr.Potter._

_I have found a picture of Severus Snape that I have sent to you. Also, I have found a teacher to cover you while you are away. I was walking around the grounds looking at all the tombstones, when I turned around and saw the ghost of Remus Lupin, floating over his grave. I walk over to him and tell him all the news about what happens and what you plan to do. He looked at me with a curious look on his face, then he said 'Minerva, it is so good to see you again, I would be honored to cover for Harry while he is away, and I must say that his parents would be so proud of him. Also, the other ghosts would like to stay at Hogwarts, so they can always remember the good times they had here.' 'Of course' I told him. So now Harry not only will you have a substitute teacher while you are away, but you can also see those who died in the hard fought 'Battle of Hogwarts'._

_Minerva McGonagal,_

_Hogwarts Headmistress_

_P.S. In case you haven't found out yet, one of your friends will also be a teacher at Hogwarts, along with you. That person is Neville Longbottom, he will be teaching Herbology._

Harry put the letter down, and picked up the envelope, and opened it. When he took out the picture of Severus Snape, he could see Snape's cold eyes staring at him. He set the picture down on the table, and looked at Neville, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, how about that?" said Ron. "One of the best teacher's we ever had will be Harry's substitute."

"Not only that," said Hermione, "But, now Ron, you can go and talk to Fred whenever you like."

"Yeah, if McGonagal won't mind." said Ron.

"I'm sure she won't." said Neville

"Yeah, all of the Weasley family will be able to go visit Fred." said Ron. "Now, what spell are we going to learn next?"

"Let's try a more powerful levitation charm." said Hermione, looking in _Advanced Magic for the Advanced Wizard, level 1._

"Ok," said Harry, "How do you do it?"

"You use the Swish-and-Flick method and say _alleviate._ And if you succeed you will be able to lift atleast five objects at once." said Hermione.

"Ok, let me try this one, first." said Ron, pulling out his wand.

Ron looked around the room for something to make levitate, and decided to try to make Harry, Hermione, Neville and two chairs levitate.

"Ron, try it on something else." said Hermione.

"_Alleviate_." said Ron.

His wand started to shake, and then Harry smashed into one of the chairs in the room.

"I don't think it worked." said Ron.

"You think!" said Hermione. "It's supposed to make us levitate, not throw Harry into chairs."

Harry stands up and points his wand at Ron, "Let's play Ron." He said, laughing. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" Ron lifted off the ground and Harry, Hermione, and Neville all started laughing. Harry turned Ron upside down and started shaking him. A few dungbombs, and some chocolate frogs fell out of his pockets.

"Bloody Hell, Harry," said Ron, "put me down."

"Ok," said Harry. "How's this?"

Harry put Ron down to a coat hanger and let him hang the in the air. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "_Petrificus Totalis._" he said and Harry barely had time to duck under the table. Ron freed himself and fell to the floor. This time he uttered "_Ephemeral._" and he disappeared. Harry stood up and looked around the room. Ron, invisible to everyone, stood up, pointed his wand at Harry once more and uttered _Petrificus Totalis._ Harry who was walking around the kitchen, froze and fell to the floor. When Ron reappeared he was laughing. Then he utterd a counter curse and Harry stood up.

"Good one, Ron." said Harry.

"Thanks, mate." replied Ron, smiling.

"Ok, enough." said Hermione. "Let's look at some other spells."

"Ok." said Neville.

"This one is a Transfiguration Jinx." said Hermione. "To use it all you have to do is, think of what you want to turn the object into, then say, _Fluctuate. _If it works then the object should change into what ever you imagined."

"Let me try." said Neville, pulling out his wand.

"Ok, Neville." said Hermione. "Be careful."

Neville pointed his wand at a cup on the table. "_Fluctuate_." he said.

The cup on the table, sprouted legs and arms, and started hopping around the table. "I almost got it." said Neville.

"What was you trying to make it?" asked Ron.

"I was trying to tutn it in to Trevor, my frog," said Neville.

"Let me try." said Harry.

Harry looked around the room for an object, and spotted a black vase on the kitchen counter. Harry rose his wand and uttered "_Fluctuate_." The vase lifted up into the air, and turned white and started to transform into an owl. Before long the once black vase was flying around the room in the shape of a snow owl.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. "You did it!"

"I turned the vase into Hedwig." said Harry

"Ok, so the two new spells we have to practice are, _Fluctuate, _and _Alleviate._" said Ron.

"Let's try to more." said Hermione. "This time I get to go first."

"What is the spell?" asked Harry.

"It is a confusing curse." said Hermione. "When you point your wand you have to say _ambivalence. _This should confuse your enemy for awhile. Now, Ron, Come here."

Ron looks at Hermione confused. "Me." he asked.

"Yes you, I want to try this on you." said Hermione.

Ron walks over to Hermione. "Fine." he said.

"Stand here." she said leading him into the middle of the kitchen. Then she moved to the other side, rose her wand and said, "_Ambivalence._" The spell hit Ron, and he fell over, when he stood up he, looked around like he didn't know where he was.

"Where am I?" asked Ron.

"You did it Hermione." said Neville.

"Ha ha." laughed Ron. "I'm fine."

Hermione glared at him, then rose her wand and said "_Ambivalence._" This time a blast of yellow light flew from her wand and hit Ron square in the chest, knocking him over. This time Ron didn't get up he just layed there staring at the ceiling.

"I think it worked that time." said Harry.

When Ron got up, he looked at Hermione. "What was that about?" he asked.

"You tricked me, so I had to see if the spell would actually work." said Hermione.

"Ron, what was it like being confused?" asked Harry.

"It was wierd," said Ron, "I wasn't sure if I was here or at home, or if I was good or evil."

"Really." said Hermione.

"Yeah." said Ron.

"That could help us then." said Hermione.

"How?" asked Neville.

"If we use that on a Death Eater, then while he is in his confused state, we might be able to talk to him, and get him to come back to our side." answered Hermione.

"That might work." said Ron.

"What is the last one, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"The last one is a Petrification curse." said Hermione, "Use your wand and say, _lapidify._"

"Another petrification spell." said Harry. "Good, cause _Stupefy _is getting old."

"Try it Harry." said Neville.

"Ok." said Harry pointing his wand at Neville. "_Lapidify._" A blast of blue light shot from the end of his wand and hit Neville. Neville falls to the floor, like a rock.

"Harry, you did it." said Hermione.

A few minutes later, Neville stood up, and looked at Harry. "Enough of that, let's work on mastering these spells." he said.

"I agree." said Harry.


	10. The Death Eaters

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

**The Death Eaters**

* * *

A group of people in black cloaks where sitting at a long table. They were looking towards the center, where a man was talking. 

"What information do we have on him?" asked the man.

"We know that he is going to be looking for us." said another man.

"Potter has been chosen to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." another man said.

"We know that much, Rowle." said the first man again.

"Sorry, Yaxley." said Rowle, a big blonde man.

"Any other information?" asked Yaxley. "What about you, Selwyn? You followed them to the Leaky Cauldron, didn't you?"

"Yes, Yaxley." said Selwyn. "I did."

"And do you have any information on Potter and his friends?" asked Yaxley.

"Well, as you all know Minerva McGonagal, is the new Headmistress of Hogwarts." said Selwyn. "And Potter was having aa party to celebrate, the fall of Lord Voldemort."

"They were celebrating?" asked Mulciber. "But they lost a lot of their friends. Why would they celebrate after losing so many?"

"I don't know." said Selwyn. "I went into the bar, and I saw the remaining Order members."

"All of them." asked Yaxley.

"All exept for Aberforth Dumbledore." said Selwyn.

"Do you think they were planning anything." asked Rowle.

"No, they were just standing around talking." said Selwyn.

"Who else did you see?" asked Yaxley.

"I saw Potter, the Weasley kid, and Granger." said Selwyn. "Also, I saw that Lovegood girl, the Weasley daughter, and the Longbottom boy, and Minerva McGonagal."

"Minerva was there as well?" asked Jugson.

"Yes." answered Selwyn.

"Thank you, Selwyn, for the information." said Yaxley.

"Not a problem." said Selwyn.

"Yaxley." said another voice.

"Yes, what is it Goyle?" said Yaxley.

"I almost figured out how to get into Potter's house, but then a Dementor chased me away." said Goyle.

"A dementor?" asked Yaxley. "That means they are listening to the Ministry once again. This is very bad news."

"Do you want me to keep trying to figure out how to get in to the house." asked Goyle.

"Yes, but be careful not to get caught, by Dementors." said Yaxley.

"Yes, sir." said Goyle.

"So, does anybody have another plan on what to do with anybody we find, on our search for Potter?" asked Yaxley.

"If we find some of them, what do you want us to do with them?" asked someone near the back of the table.

"Who asked that?" asked Yaxley. "Come forward."

A man gets up from the table and moves toward the front to where Yaxley is standing.

"Ah, Nott." said Yaxley. "If you find any, capture them and bring them here, I will send word to Potter, and he will come to free them, and when he does, we will kill him."

"Yes, sir." said Nott, and he turned to walk back to his spot at the table.

"Listen to me, Death Eaters and listen well." started Yaxley. "We now now that Potter, and his friends are looking for us, to try and put us in Azkahban. They are helping the Ministry, and the Dementors are helping them. For now, we are safe, because it is very unlikely that Potter, knows where any of our hideouts are, and even if he does there is no way he knows the password, because a Death Eater would have to give it to him. And all the Death Eaters are against him."

"What about Snape?" asked Rowle.

"Snape is dead." said Yaxley, "The Dark Lord killed him in the Shrieking Shack. And unless Potter can communicate with the dead, he does not know where we are."

"Sir, What about the Malfoy's?" asked Goyle.

"What about them?" asked Yaxley.

"They betrayed the Dark Lord." said Goyle. "Narcissa told Voldemort that Potter was dead. What are we going to do about them?"

"If you wish to find them and try to challenge, Lucius, them go for it." said Yaxley. "But, if not, let them be. They will pay in the end."

"Yes, sir." said Goyle.

"The ministry had some members diquised as Death Eaters." said Nott. "They know our hiding places. What about them?"

"Nott, The ones they know about are not our best places." said Yaxley. "Anyone can find them if the look closely. The places I am talking about, Voldemort never showed to just anybody. You had to be really loyal."

"Who did he show them to?" asked Crabbe.

"He showed them to Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, and myself." said Yaxley.

"Where are they?" asked Goyle.

"I will tell you only one." said Yaxley. "It is very near the place where the dark lord fell to Potter."

"You mean, Hogwarts." said Rowle.

"Yes." said Yaxley.

"Where?" asked Selwyn.

"Deep within the Forbidden Forest." said Yaxley.

"How deep?" asked Crabbe.

"Almost on the other side." said Yaxley.

"And your sure Potter doesn't know about it?" asked Rowle.

"How could he?" asked Yaxley. "I told you the only people Voldemort showed where Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, and myself. And like I said the only way Potter could know where it was, would be to communicate with the dead, which I doubt, he can."

"But he can communicate with snakes." said Goyle.

"Yes," said Yaxley, "but snakes and corpses are two different things. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir." said the Death Eaters together.

"This meeting is over." said Yaxley. "I will send notice when it is time for the second one. And when we meet again, there better be more good news."

"Yes." said the Death Eaters.

All at one the Death Eaters got up, and left the room, someof them muttering, about the hiding place, some talking about Lucius Malfoy, and others, just being quiet. The door closed behind Yaxley and the room went dark. Then out from the corner a little figure stood up, smiled and Disapparated.


	11. Kreacher's Tale

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

**Kreacher's Tale**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were having breakfast in the dining room when they heard a faint pop coming from somewhere in the house. 

"What was that?" asked Neville.

"Sounded like something Apparating." said Hermione.

"You don't think...?" asked Ron.

"I hope not." replied Harry.

All four of them pulled out there wands and said "_ephemeral._" All four of them disappeared, and, wands still drawn, headed to where the noise came from. The noise came from the tapestry room. Luckily, the door was cracked enough to see into the room. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione looked through the crack to see what they could find. They did not see anyone, but they did hear someone talking with a toad-like voice.

"I must tell, Master." said the voice.

"It's Kreacher." Harry whispered, and all four of them used a non-verbal spell to make themselves reappear.

"Let's go back into the kitchen." said Hermione.

"All right." said Harry.

Harry headed back into the kitchen followed by Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Once in there they sat down and continued to have breakfast. When they were finished, Harry pulled out his wand and made them magically wash themselves. When Harry put his wand away, Kreacher came into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" asked Harry.

"I was on an important assignment." answered Kreacher.

"Who gave you the assignment?" asked Harry.

"I did, master." said Kreacher. "I did it to help you."

"You did what to help me?" said Harry.

"I snuck into a meeting." said Kreacher.

"What meeting?" asked Hermione.

"A Death Eater meeting." answered Kreacher.

"What?" asked Ron."

"I said, I snuck into a Death Eater meeting." said Kreacher.

"I heard what you said," replied Ron. "What I meant was, how did you do it?"

"I apparated there." said Kreacher. "Did you forget that I was once owned by a Death Eater?"

"No, we didn't forget." said Harry.

"Anyway, the meeting was at a bar in London." said Kreacher. "It is a place that, to muggles, looks like a shack, but to wizards and witches, and magical creatures, looks like a run down building."

"And this is in London?" asked Harry.

"Yes." replied Kreacher.

"Is this one of there hideouts?" asked Ron.

"Not one of there best." said Kreacher. "But it is the only one I know about, because my mistress didn't trust me enough to show me anymore."

"Where at in London?" asked Hermione.

"On the outskirts." said Kreacher. "You can't miss it."

"Ok." said Harry, "Thanks, Kreacher. Now, what did you hear at the meeting?"

"Oh, I heard lots of things, master." said Kreacher. "They are looking for you."

"I know that." said Harry.

"The Death Eater that was outside your house, almost figured out how to get in." Kreacher told them. "But was chased off, by a Dementor. That was Goyle. There was a Death Eater that followed you to your party. That was Selwyn."

"We know about him following us, but we didn't know who he was." said Harry.

"Selwyn." said Ron. "Dad, mentioned him alot."

"Continue Kreacher." said Hermione.

"They seem to believe that Snape will not tell you anything." said Kreacher.

"They do, do they?" asked Harry. "Well we'll see about that."

"What do you mean, master." asked Kreacher.

"What I mean is, " started Harry, "is that I have a picture of Snape that I will talk to, and see if he will tell me anything."

"I see." said Kreacher. "Anyway, Goyle will continue to try to find a way into this house. And you better hope he doesn't."

"Anything else?" asked Neville, who has been silent this whole time.

"Yes, the Malfoys, are no longer Death Eaters." said Kreacher.

"What?" asked Ron.

"They betrayed the Dark Lord." said Kreacher. "Mistress Narcissa said Master Harry was dead, when he was not."

"Yeah, Harry told us that." said Hermione.

"Wait, Malfoy's mom saved you Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yes, I never told anyone, but Ron, and Hermione." said Harry.

"Why did she do that?" asked Neville.

"Because..." Harry started.

"The Dark Lord was going to let Draco die." interuppted Kreacher. "Narcissa could not let that happen. So she betrayed the Dark Lord and told him Harry was dead."

"Oh." said Neville.

"Please, Neville." said Hermione, "Stop interrupting. Continue Kreacher."

"They are planning another meeting." said Kreacher.

"Where is it going to be?" asked Hermione.

"It will probably be at the same place." said Kreacher.

"Kreacher, will you go to the next meeting and tell us what happens at that one?" asked Harry.

"Yes, master." answered Kreacher.

Kreacher got up to leave the kitchen, but stopped at the doorway. "If master Harry decides to leave the house," he said. "he might want to be invisible."

"Why, is that." asked Ron.

"If there is a Death Eater out there, and they see Harry leave the house, they will know how to get into the house." answered Kreacher. "Also, they will most definitly follow you, and try to attack you."

"Oh, right." said Ron.

"Thanks, Kreacher." said Harry.

Kreacher nodded his head and left the room.

After Kreacher left Harry, Ron, Neville, sat at the kitchen table discussing the news Kreacher brought them.


	12. Attention All Readers 'not a chapter'

**Attention All Readers:**

**I am starting a new story, it is called Harry Potter and the Book of unanswered Mysteries. Please Go read it. Then you can R&R. **


End file.
